


[vore] Sleeping Bunny

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, ambiguous ending, kemonomimi skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Fox!Blueberry finds a sleeping bunny Sans.





	[vore] Sleeping Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> Catching up on Day 2: Somnophilia of the darkfic Kinktober prompt list.
> 
> Blueberry/Sans interaction with implied Kustard relationship.
> 
> I didn't tag "character death" but the ending is ambiguous.

Blueberry zeroed in on the scent of the bunny, approaching carefully, silently, staying upwind. At last he pushed through some dense brush and found it, lying in a small, hidden clearing, just a gap among the bushes, where surely no fox less magnificent than Blueberry could have tracked it down. The bunny was asleep, so he took his time extracting himself from the leaves and branches, determined not to wake it up.  
  
It was sprawled on its back, either because it felt secure in its hiding place or it had been tossing and turning in its sleep. It was a skeleton bunny, as he’d known from the scent, with bluish fur on its ears and tail—not as vibrant as Blueberry’s own, but it matched nicely with the color of its dingy old hoodie. Delighted with his find, Blueberry slunk closer and leaned over the bunny on his hands and knees in the cramped little space, the tip of his bandanna brushing against it, trailing from its pelvis to its ribs. The bunny didn’t react.  
  
Surely it wouldn’t get away now, even if it woke up. It was effectively within his grasp. Blueberry leaned down and clacked his teeth against its skull. It was so cute.  
  
The bunny shifted ever so slightly and smiled in its sleep. “Red?” it muttered. Its smell was suddenly even more enticing.  
  
Blueberry licked its skull. It giggled softly and seemed to sink deeper into sleep again. Blueberry grew bolder, licking it more firmly, snuffling its ears, pressing his body against it. It muttered a little but didn’t say anything intelligible. It smelled even better, making Blueberry eager to get on with it at the same time he was reluctant to bring this to an end.  
  
Shifting his weight, he stroked the bunny’s skull and ears with his hand. The bunny turned and snuggled against his glove. Blueberry sat back a little, holding in a delighted giggle. The bunny arched its back to press its body against him, and he couldn’t resist it any longer.  
  
He gave the bunny one last lick, then put his hands under its arms, grasping its rib cage, and lifted it up. The bunny’s skull lolled back, but he leaned forward and fit his jaws around it, gently, and paused to see if the bunny would wake at last. It didn’t react at all, so he pushed it deeper, his jaws and throat stretched wide to accommodate the monster that was nearly half his size. When he had its skull down his throat and most of its ribs past his teeth, he raised his head to let its own weight help push it farther down, its legs dangling past his chin. Another good gulp and its fluffy tail tickled his nose. After that, it was drawn farther in by the involuntary motion of the fox’s internal magic, and its legs were pulled in after it. Blueberry sat where he was, waiting for his meal to settle into his stomach and enjoying the sensation of fullness after the effort of swallowing the bunny down.  
  
“Ugh—Red, I told you not to—”  
  
Blueberry’s ears perked up at the faint words. The bunny was waking up properly at last, no wonder after being squeezed so tight by the journey down the fox’s throat. It tried to stretch out, found itself contained in unfamiliar magic, probably noticed the pervasive fox scent, and made a sharp, anguished sound. For a moment it struggled in earnest, and Blueberry couldn’t help but laugh.  
  
“That tickles, bunny!” he told it.  
  
The bunny didn’t answer but stopped pushing and jabbing at Blueberry’s magical flesh. The fox could feel it curl itself up and then go still except for the occasional sob, too quiet for him to hear through the intervening ectoplasm.  
  
“Don’t cry, bunny,” he said. “Who’s Red? Are they as tasty as you?”


End file.
